


All That Glitters

by miinyuu



Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/pseuds/miinyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FT Island boys get the day off, and the fair is in town. They explore, eat, play games, go on rides... but Minhwan is preoccupied, his mind wandering and comparing his Hongki-hyung to all the things he sees. But he can't seem to deem anything worthy of that image-ruining idiot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camila-unnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Camila-unnie).



It wasn’t every day the whole group got an entire day off, and it was even more rare for this to fall on a day when the fair is in town. Being only a single day, the five of them deem it too difficult to go home to see their families and be back that night. So instead they elect to go to said fair, even though every one of them secretly would prefer to just stay home and sleep until four or five in the afternoon. Wandering around aimlessly, blowing all their money on games they know they can’t win, eating the worst foods known to man, and scaring themselves witless on the most thrilling of rides was never something they wanted to turn down. 

Already having covered the ‘wandering aroung aimlessly’ section of their to-do list, the group decides to backtrack to where they’d seen some food stands. They all know the food in these places is about the worst for you out there, and Hongki and Jonghoon aren’t particularly keen on ruining all their hard work on their abs, but they decide one day won’t hurt, and it’s worth it for the taste. 

Jaejin and Seunghyun are already sitting on the picnic table with their snow cone and fried dough (respectively), while the other three remain in line. Jonghoon takes too long debating what he wants when they reach the front (he’d spent the rest of the time in line flirting with the girls behind them), so Hongki and Minhwan butt in front of him. Minhwan gets a snow cone, opting for the less favorable cherry instead of grape, simply so he doesn’t appear to be copying Jaejin, and Hongki gets a large bushel of pink cotton candy. 

The two sit down and Seunghyun can’t help but comment, “Yah, hyung,” as he looks to Hongki. He stuffs the fried dough in his mouth into one cheek, not bothering to finish chewing first. “The cotton candy looks like your hair…” and the others can’t help but laugh, noticing the fluffy resemblance. Jonghoon finally joins them just in time to catch the end of their laughter, and he looks around, hoping someone will clue him in. They don’t, so he simply eats his hotdog and resents not showing up a few seconds earlier. 

Minhwan in particular takes note of this simple comment, and in his mind he begins to connect Hongki himself to the sugary treat. It’s just as impossible to be sad when you have cotton candy as it is to be sad when you have Hongki nearby. The singer gives off such a positive energy, and Minhwan notes that he’s never seen anyone look anything less than delighted with cotton candy in their hand, or mouth. (He also notes that Hongki eating the cotton candy is double the happy; he’s absolutely beaming, dancing in his seat as the fibers dissolve on his tongue.) This positivity, the sugary sweetness is the main point to note. But it hits him, Hongki is no personification of the puffy sweet. Cotton candy disappears in seconds once it’s in your mouth. (He’d rather not take that too literally, but) Hongki, on the other hand, sticks around. He’s very loyal to his friends and doesn’t ever leave their side. 

He’s snapped back to reality at Hongki pointing out his snow cone is dripping down the paper cup slightly, and he licks up the side to clean it off. The fast eaters (Hongki, Jaejin, and Seunghyun) are rushing them to finish eating quickly so they can go on some rides. After slurping down some of the juice left in the cup, Minhwan tosses the flavourless leftover ice into a trash bin and Jonghoon quickly follows, taking the last bite of his hotdog as they walk. 

As they wait in line for the scrambler ride, Minhwan begins to daydream, and somehow finds his way back to comparing Hongki to various things. He deems a rollercoaster appropriate. He has his ups and his downs, and sometimes he throws you completely upside down. He’s exciting and sometimes his plans scare you just a bit, but in the end you always end up glad you joined him for the ride. 

But then again, rollercoasters are predictable. You can see before you even get on where all the twists and turns are, and choose if you want to take the risk or not. But with Hongki, you never knew what was around the corner. He’d have to be one of those indoor, pitch black rollercoasters. But even then, it didn’t seem an exactly right comparison. These thoughts all fly from his head regardless as Seunghyun elbows him in the arm, pointing out that it’s their turn to get on the ride. 

After a few more rides on various things (and some arguing on whether not the ferris wheel was ‘too gay’ for five guys to go on together), they’re off to the games. Here is where they split up; Jonghoon and Jaejin go play a ring toss game, Seunghyun tries his luck at knocking over some (most likely glued in place) milk bottles, and Hongki drags Minhwan along to play a dart game with him. The two are given four darts each to pop balloons with, and they rotate who throws. Hongki’s first lands between two, and Minhwan’s hits where he would have won a prize earlier in the day, however now it’s just a deflated piece of rubber the game stand attendee hasn’t bothered to swap out. Hongki throws another which somehow goes erratically off the board entirely, sticking in the plywood above the highest balloon. He cringes in embarrassment and Minhwan laughs, throwing another and popping one of the larger balloons. He grins in excitement and looks to his hyung who is now glaring at him in envy. The two turn to the man, hoping for a prize list, but he simply responds instead with “That’s two points. Three more and you can pick one of these,” and he gestures to the smallest plushies on the rack, not even worth playing for. 

Hongki throws another, and it pops a smaller balloon, apparently worth their needed three points. But deadset on a larger prize, they keep throwing darts and, as necessary, they pitch in for more darts. The two are determined to win the biggest prize availabe, worth a hefty sum of 60 points. 

They keep throwing their darts, lost in their own little world, and Minhwan realizes that maybe this game is more like Hongki than any of his previous comparisons. Sure you can try your best to control it, but you can never tell when a balloon is going to pop or not until it actually happens. And with Hongki, you never knew when he was going to fly off the wall with some crazy idea until you were far too wrapped up in it to possibly escape. He can’t find a good hole in this theory, so he throws his very last dart (the last he can afford without going flat broke) and pops another yellow balloon, coming in at “alright, that’s 58 points.” 

The singer looks to his dongsaeng, worried, and looks down at his remaining two darts. He holds one up, near his eye, and tries his best to sight it before throwing. It flies through the air and sticks in the wood hardly a centimeter from the balloon he was aiming for. At the very least, even if they don’t get the biggest possible prize, the two will end the day with a better aim than before. 

“You wanna try it?” Hongki holds out his final dart to Minhwan, not wanting the pressure of making or breaking their long-standing efforts. In the distance he can see their missing three members headed towards them, and he assumes they’ve all probably played every other game in the place. Minhwan shakes his head violently and waves his hands, completely refusing to take the dart-throwing pressure either. The two simply stand and look at each other and Hongki bites his lip, unsure of what to do. 

“Win anything?” Jaejin asks, and the two look to him with downtrodden expressions, enough to get him to take a step back and leave them to their arguing. However, Seunghyun has his own plan. He oh-so-simply walks up to the stand, grabs the dart from Hongki’s hand, and chucks it at the board without any aiming or further planning.

It falls to the ground and never touches a balloon — or even the wood, for that matter — at all. 

Hongki erupts into a rage completely unmatched, he hits Seunghyun repeatedly (not at full force, but enough to let him know he’s pissed), and Jonghoon has all he can do to try and restrain him. The worker removes the darts from the board, setting them on a shelf near the back. “Alright, alright!” he yells, and all five halt to look at him, scared. “If it means that freakin’ much, take the damn prize. You paid enough for it.” 

The largest prizes have a very odd selection, but the two are overall very pleased with their stuffed stegosaurus, especially seeing as it’s about the size of a fairly large dog. It’s getting late and the fair, they realize, closes in about two hours. On their way out, they look to a set of stands that’s just clearing out from an acrobatic show as they pass, and their costumes catch Minhwan’s eye. He hauls the stuffed dinosaur back up into his arms, nearly dropping it merely from carrying it so long, and watches the performers pass, taking note of their sparkling outfits. 

Glitter, he figures just then, is the best descriptor for Hongki. It sparkles and shines, it’s vibrant and associated with so many good, happy things — Hongki throws his arm around Minhwan, congratulating him on how many points the two scored at darts — but once you come into contact with it, you’ve got glitter clinging to you for the rest of your life. But because it makes you seem to shine just as bright — a huge eye smile comes naturally to him then — you never really seem to mind much. 


End file.
